The Peace of Eternity
by Kralia
Summary: [Samorost] The King has his world destroyed.


I loved Samorost so much I decided to write a little ficlet about it. If you've ever played Samorost, you should! In fact, do it now, it's just a little point and click adventure game. Samorost . net and Samorost2 . net.

THE PEACE OF ETERNITY

It had been a normal day, normal week, normal month. In the adjecent room, one of the drones worked night and day bottling pears into mouthful-sized portions. The footballers ran across the pitch. Nobody ever scored, but it didn't matter. The long strand of grass gently swayed, as it had forever.

There was something new, though. Two of the drones had brought him a creature for his room. He didn't know what it was, but they placed it in a cage, attatched it to a spinning device that blew a pleasant cool breeze onto his head, bowing and grovelling, kissing his feet before crawling backwards out of the door. He liked this new addition.

Everything had been fine, good, until one of the jars of pears was wrong. Wrong texture, wrong flavour. He spat it out. What else was there to do? The pears that weren't pears stared at him. His eyes widened in confusion. But then he remembered, the button on his chair. He was supposed to push it if something went wrong, if something was in his room that shouldn't be.

He pressed the button and the pears that weren't pears were dragged away with a long sticky arm. He smiled. The button had made everything right again.

But after a while, he began to notice things that weren't right. The jars of pears had stopped coming. That had never happened before, but he didn't know what to do to fix it. Then something else bizarre started happening. The spinning device blowing cool air onto his head kept lifting his hat from his head, pulling it up into the air. He had to reach up and grab onto it, set it back on his head, but it kept happening.

Then the metal on top of the screen fell down and the screen went fuzzy. Having his hat pulled away was one thing, but without the screen working he couldn't watch the footballers running across the pitch. He moved the chair forwards and fixed the metal, moving it back to its old position. The football game came back. He moved back. Everything was good again.

But the spinning thing kept pulling his hat away and he kept having to reach up again. Then one time he reached up, the button made a clicking sound, as if it had been pressed when his arm had not been on it. He snatched his hat back and put his arm back onto the button, almost nervous. First the arial had moved on its own, then the button.

But then, the pears that weren't pears were deposited in front of him again! His eyes widened in confusion. He pressed the button again and the pears that weren't pears were dragged away.

The curled strands on the long strand of grass suddenly uncurled and curled again, whipping out towards him. That had never happened before either. His hat was pulled again from his head, and again he was forced to reach up and grab it, even though he was uneasy. The button clicked on its own again and again the pears that weren't pears were deposited in front of him, but this time instead of just staring at him they moved behind him. He tried to look at them but he could only move his head a little. He had never moved his head before. His chair was pushed forwards, against his will, up to the screen.

He pushed the button. The button would get rid of the pears that weren't pears. The button would make everything right again.

The long stivky arm that had dragged the pears that weren't pears away came down again but it didn't take the pears that weren't pears. Instead, it stuck to one of his legs, yanking him up from his chair. His hat fell from his head and a key he didn't even know he had fell from his body.

The room looked a lot different from upsidedown. The key flew across the room to the metal the creature was in. The metal fell away and the creature leapt towards the thing – he was sure it wasn't pears now – and knocked it over. The thing got up and went with the creature to the other side of the room. The doors that the drones would come through slid open, far too small for him to get through. For the first time he wondered how he got in the room. The only doors he couldn't have come through and he remembered nothing, nothing but sitting in the chair eating pears and watching football.

The doors slid shut, taking the thing and the creature away. He was left, waving his arms and calling out for drones to help him but none came. The peace of eternity had been wrecked in a few minutes.


End file.
